Mortificaveritis Daemonium Habes?
by aquavenn
Summary: Allen was kidnapped by the noah, torture & pain don't work they switch to pleasure. Still not getting info they send in fiidora & wisely. What is The Pacifist Noah's reaction to all Allen's been through? Will Allen ever be the same after all the abuse? title means: mortify the demon? {this is kinda vent-y} Ships: Wisely x Allen Warning: noncon, torture
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS:** _mentioned/inferred previous non consensual, Non consensual/rape, Consensual (later chapter). Physical, mental and psychological abuse, possible triggers, boy x boy, lima syndrome and capture-bonding, spoilers if you haven't caught up with dgm._

 **Aquavenn:** IF you are NOT okay with any of the above mentioned, please do not read, and there will be fiidora's tongue w/ tongue action later on. Please read with an open mind. Lima syndrome is where the person whom kidnaps someone ends up developing feelings for the one they've kidnapped. and capture bonding is indeed stockholm syndrome. There will be Allen getting rescued by Wisely but it is undecided when this will happen. This is also published on Quotev.

Broken doll / Chapter 1

Allen couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd last seen the others. How long it had been since he was forcibly taken prisoner by the Noah. And he couldn't remember when it first started.

The white haired liked the other torture sessions more. Unwanted pain was easier to cope with than unwanted pleasure. He could forget the pain was happening or pass it off as something else. But when the touches turned gentler. When they felt wrong but yet still right... He couldn't simply forget. Allen's want, need, for them to stop touching him caused the white haired to fight back. Screaming so they gagged him, hands desperately trying to push them off was met with pain. They'd hit, kick or somehow slice him and make him stop. After he managed to punch one of his attackers they decided to bring in another Noah. Allen fought back, not answering questions till he felt them, he didn't want them to touch him.

After the first session with him Allen gave in, telling what they wanted. But not everything he knew, and almost none they believed, which resulted in them making him feel good when it should be wrong. Struggling to make it stop.. It caused the painfully searing fire althroughout his body that came with trying to fight desire's wires. Eventually the exorcist stopped fighting the Noah, having given up on attempting to fight and just lying still while they did what they did. After a week they decided binding his hands was just enough. And now he didn't even need to be bound, so they didnt. That wasn't saying there weren't precautions.

Dark matter wrapped around Walker's left arm prevented him from attempting to invoke, not like he could though. The young teen wasn't fed or fed enough. The amount given didn't even help stave off starvation. Though sessions sometimes helped fill his stomach, no matter how bad they tasted Allen accepted it. He was weak, and weighed not even a fourth of what he used to. The boney teen only resembled himself because of his hair color that remained white even with the dirt that clung to it, the scar still visible even with the blood smeared over it and lastly his inhuman arm, which had always belonged to the teen's existence.

Allen never knew what captor would come to play with him or even if anyone would. Uncertain of days passing in the real world he counted separate visits as when he woke up from passing out. He wasn't sure how much time passed between visits. And somehow started to wish they would visit more often. When they were there he was warm. They made him warm. It was a pleasant feeling and he didn't mind being called a whore or a dirty fuck toy. The whitette craved the attention he got, no matter what form it came in. Which is what subsequently lead to that day.

* * *

He was already awake when the door opened and a figure stepped inside. Allen knew in the past that he would call the light in the hall dim, but his eyes having adjusted to the pitch darkness made it seem like that light was blinding.  
"Are you a good boy?" A voice questioned him.  
He smiled and attempted to look better then he actually was, as he wanted them to stay.  
A piece of bread was thrown at him and Allen moved his body forward to grab it but was met with a slap. Allen froze and moved away from the bread.  
"Please can I have the bread?" Allen asked voice sounding scratchy from the lack of use, except when screaming.

"Yes, but if you bite my hand you'll regret it"  
Allen nodded and then opened his mouth. Stale bread getting shoved roughly into his mouth and the exorcist chewing it and swallowing it. Loudly his stomach growled and he hunched over, pain clouding his eyes.

* * *

When Allen's pale silver eyes focused again there wasnt anyone. He searched in the dark but there wasn't anyone. He wanted someone. Allen curled up, he had no energy to stand. He didn't know when he fell asleep but he did notice when he felt someone touch his back and he sat bolt upright. He saw someone he hasn't seen before. Actually two someone's.

One looked to be about his age maybe older and had his hair color while the other had green hair and looked in his mid 20s to 30s. Allen blinked "Are you... Here to play with me?"

"No," the other teen said. Allen wondered if he had seen that person before. Maybe he did? "Can you stand?" The familiar presence paused. "Oh I see."

Allen tilted his head to the side exposing his neck and looking harmless. He'd thought that he couldn't and meant to say but was certain he didn't. His vocal cords didn't tend to feel good when using them. Speaking up the white haired exorcist stated what had been on his mind in a confused tone. "I didn't say anything..."

"I know" the other white haired replied matter-of-factly.

"Fiidora, help me get him up." The Noah commanded at the other, then mumbling to himself, "I have no idea why they told me to do this."

Allen let fiidora pull him upright and then felt chains on his hands, from the ceiling. After he was done securring Allen the grenette stepped back. "They weren't making any progress with you, so now its our turn. God, I really hate having to do this."

Silver eyes gazed at the two as they shifted into their Noah forms, or maybe they had already been in it? "I am wisely this is fiidora. I am the Noah of wisdom and can read minds. I'm here to see how much your mind has deteriorated."

'Deteriorated.' His mind echo'd which caused Allen to look down. 'They had a mind reader all this time why-'

"I personally like to respect others privacy" the psychic stated. Somehow the words were familiar to him.

'I've heard that before.. Where have I?'

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat I want to get this done."

'Oh, I guess they will do things to me. I knew they were lying.'

"Fiidora, you can go." Wisely said with a jesture of his wrist but it seemed Fiidora didnt like speaking. None the less the two noah had an argument which concluded when wisdom said. "Fine, Fiidora has parasites. And if you hinder us we won't be afraid to use them." Fiidora walked up to him.

The exorcist stared blankly at the Noah in front of him. The green haired opened his mouth. Sticking out his tongue. "Eyeballs?" This question went unanswered. 'Those are his parasites?' His thoughts jolted to a stop as a bruising force gripped his chin.

"Ahh" Allen moaned and then whimpered softly. 'What a whore I've become..' The sudden pain reminded the white hair about the burning in his back from the position he was hanging in, how his shoulder muscles were being used wrong, and how it'd burn when they started to try and get answers from him.

"Is your name Allen walker?" The pacifist Noah questioned, gazing questioningly at Allen raising an eyebrow, at the resonce he received. It was easy to question people when you could hear their thoughts the first second the respondent processed it. "Do people refer to you as Allen Walker?"

"Yes" Allen watched Fiidora he wondered if his tongue was slimy, he wondered when the questions would turn.. Bad. Even if he answered everything truthfully he knew it would end up the same. Even if the Noah didn't kill him the order would. But if he lied.. The Noah would keep him for longer. However the noah now could know if it was true or not. Maybe the noah infront of him just wanted him to verbalize it.

"What name were you born with?"

"I don't know" Allen admitted. And shut his eyes waiting to get smacked. Nothing. Allen opened his eyes the white haired Noah walking to him and fiidora was gone. "Why didnt you hit me? I said I didn't know... (And I'm only supposed to say yes or no)... Where did go Fiidora go?"

"To get food." Allen looked away at this. 'Is it lunch?' Allen pondered. Wisdom spoke "when did you start getting called Allen and did you have a name before it?"

"Mana.. Called me Allen after his dog. Cause he thought I was his dead dog. I was called Red before... Cause of my demon arm." Allen stopped when he felt himself get unchained. The white haired barely had realized the pain had turned from burning into a throbbing pain. Neither did he notice the fact his skinny wrists had welts on them. 'Why? Will he get in trouble.'

Arms wrap around the malnurioushed teen to keep him from falling. Allen feels the Noah pick him up completely. When allen registeres that Wisely is moving him to a chair he screams "No!"

The 16 year old moves trying to get out of the gray skinned's sturdy arms. Which wisely just ignored. Allen is set on the chair but Allen quickly moves to the side and falls on the ground. 'I belong down here.' Wisely shakes his head and sits next to Allen which gets the same protest but he stops when he feels warm arms wrap around him.

"So you were treated like this before, at the circus?" Wisely said, it was a question but Wisely knew. He asked because he wanted to see the other teens reaction. Which he heard. 'What?! How does he- oh.. Wait he said he wou-' "Are you the fourteenth?"

"No, well I guess yes." 'He's inside my head.' Allen closed his eyes. He was warm and it felt good. But he was being touched. Did Wisely know I was dirty? That touching me means he'll also was also getdirty.

'Why was he there... He's gonna hurt me worse than the others.'

"Get it done with. J-just leave. Quit acting nice I hate it -I hate people acting like they love-"

The powerful swirl of negative emotions that ran through Allen. The panic, the fear. It jumped out at him, it caused Wisely to get let further into the scarred younger teen's mind. "Allen I'm sorry, but this might hurt. Forgive me."

* * *

When fiidora walked back in Allen was curled in a ball sobbing and Wisely in deep thought. However Fiidora didn't have food. Instead he had someone else with him. Tyki. They sat in chairs (one having to move one from the corner) and waited for Wisely to finish. After a while Allen stopped crying. That was when Wisely opened his eyes and stood dusting himself off.

It was obvious Allen had fallen asleep/fell unconscious as the boy stopped shaking. When Wisely spoke it was clear he had a headache as well as being angry. "He was telling you guys the truth."

Tyki replied smoothly, "I didn't do anything."

"He can't walk. And he is breaking. He thinks any nice gesture is a trick or illusion and everyone is going to hurt him..." After standing in silence for a bit wisely glanced at allen then back at tyki. "Tyki watch him, I'll be back."

 **Aquavenn: Well that concludes this chapter, please leave a comment of what you want to have happen and I will see if that's something I can do.** ** _PMs_** **and** ** _Reviews_** **fill me with** ** _inspiration._**


	2. Chapter 2

Wisely leaves the room in which Fiidora, Tyki and the sleeping Allen are residing so he can discuss things with the earl. He walked out of the room not looking back but he turned to shut the door. Once the door was shut he rested his forehead against the solid wooden door. The base color of the wood was a medium tone of brown, on the lighter end of things. The door was textured of sorts, not all of it one plain color. It's surface was worn and well used the inside of the door was battered from when Allen had first gotten there.

Scratches like a cat marked the door alongside the dents from the door being hit. But that was not what Wisely could see at the moment, just what he already knew of it. What Wisely was resting his head against was a smoothed over surface from the effects of it being polished wood at one point in time. (a/n: polished? Or is it furnished? Please tell me in the comments if you know and i'll go back and fix this.) That however had been long in the past, maybe half a century, and now the door was battered and inconsistent texture.

If Wisely closed his eyes he could almost picture how it once was at the point in time when all of those little 'imperfections' had occurred. It wasn't just the door that Wisely could picture, no. Wisely could remember back before the carpeting in the room had been removed. The carpet had been from Sultanabad, gotten at the late 18th century. It was in good condition for being a century old, but not something they wanted to ruin with blood stains. The outer edges were a dulled red like someone had mixed light cadmium red with a burnt sienna very close to golden barok red in its early days. The inside square of the carpet was a prussian blue, with Thin Asparagus green, Earthy Ocher and Season acorn decorations scattered all over the carpet. Now the floor was a cold marbled granite, rough by the way the room had been treated. The formerly was sw hot chocolate color now painted a sea salt grey.

The White- floofy- haired teen waited a minute or two just thinking against the door before he parted from the door and turned to go up the cold marble steps up from 'the dungeon' toward the more warm homelike and friendly parts of the house. It took a minute to ascend the step as he wasn't rushing still lost in his thoughts as he moved away from the ex(?)-exorcist's "living quarters", though it was more of a dying quarter if you asked Wisely, and the redone bricked in windows made the once descent room into one that was a living hell for Allen. Allen hadn't deserved any of this, none of what happened should've happen to the younger, by a year, cursed white haired teen. Once Wisely had gotten up the stairs he was able to move to the friendlier parts of the mansion. The flooring went from wooden paneling to carpets in nice plain color. As he made his way to 'adam's' room he passed a window showing it was early in the day, but the sun barely getting glimpses from behind the huge white fluffy mammatocumulus clouds. On the other side, transverse from the windows were exquisite paintings and superb tapestries.

When Wisely arrived at the room he had to wait for Adam to get off the phone. Patiently he waited eyes studying the Earl (warning there are spoilers on the earl's human form and his identity, just incase you are not caught up with DGM [Volume 25]. The identity will be revealed in later chapters.) Strong square jaw, with a 5 o'clock shadow and a subtle bit of a moustache. Dark brown nearly black hair and tired golden eyes. Nose a bit large and upturned, only a small amount, at the end. He's tall over 6 feet in his human form whereas his 'suit' makes him 7 feet. His body was adorned in pajamas forest green in color and stripped. Most of the Noah weren't home at the time which is probably his reasoning of not being in the 'suit' at the moment, not like it mattered if they were.

It was soon that the earl got off the phone and turned his attention to the fifth child of noah. Wisely gulped internally he knew it would be near impossible to convince his otherwise but you wouldn't get anywhere without trying. Adam speaks up "Did you find anything out from the prisoner?" The tone of voice showed his lack of expectation, as it was in a neutral voice no hint in curiousity just asking to ask.

"Yes, in fact I did." Wisely started this caught the Earls attention, a dubious look crossing his face. Wisely knew it would, better to come with good news to butter him up then ask the impossible of him. To do this the noah of wisdom danced around the facts that previous interrogations had been successful and have gained the knowledge they needed but had been too attached to torturing the poor youth rather than reveal their dossier (no good synonyms for fact). It wasn't like Wisely really was lying as he told the earl what he wanted, he was just failing to reveal what the other noah were concealing.

Amusing if you really thought long and hard about it, as he was betraying the earl for the one who had previously betrayed him. Which further more could in itself be like he was now switching sides to help the traitor, which he wasn't but still... Wisely didn't want to leave the earl and really the only thing Wisely found amusing of this thought was that he would be betraying the earl by hiding the fact that the others were being a bit too enthusiastic in carrying out the orders, and it being considered as betraying the earl or helping the fourteenth by getting the fourteenth tortured more. Though this might also come down to The Earl's strange desire to have the person he stabbed in the back/stabbed him in the back right by his side like one of his most trusted.

Wisely did tell the Earl the information he wanted or what Allen knew of it and after which he took a deep breath. It took courage as he did so but he asked knowing how the Earl wouldn't answer in Wisely or allen's favor but none the less he asked any way, or more well demanded. "I want Allen out, Your giving him no reasons not to turn on us and kill us again. I know it's likely that he'll try to kill me like Nea did but.. I know he deep down has always just wanted to be loved and accepted for who he is. If we can show him love and acceptance he will want to stay. There's a lot Allen doesn't know about the order, I believe after I get him to trust me we could turn the side he's on and he'll willingly help destroy the order."

The Earl's mind was all Wisely needed to know he was vehemently displeased as Wisely began his demands but slowly as Wisely talked the Earl soon began to soften his gaze. When wisely stopped talking the room was silent as the Earl thought of what possibilities this could have and eventually agrees "But if he tries to kill you he's gone." Wisely was shocked but didn't take a second longer before rushing out of the room before the Earl changed his fragmented mind.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, Please review with suggestions of what I can do better or what should happen next.. or just general comments.**

 **This update took so long and that its so short and especially since similarly you could compare me updating to Hoshino updating and now i just gave you ten pages instead of the normal amount. Though I might just keep this fic to shorter update time and shorter chapters**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Update: sorry it took so long to fix this!**


End file.
